officialfictionalradiostationsfandomcom-20200214-history
WAG-AM
'''WAG-AM is a commercial radio station licensed to Atlanta, Georgia, broadcasting an all-news format. The station made its debut broadcast on March 15, 1922, as one of the first in the United States. WAG transmits with 50,000 watts of nondirectional power day and night, the highest power permitted for AM stations by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC). WAG is a clear-channel Class A station, under the North American Regional Broadcasting Agreement (NARBA) signed by the U.S., Canada and Mexico. The transmitter and radiating tower are located 7 miles (11 kilometers) northeast of Atlanta at the Northlake Tower Festival Shopping Center in Tucker, Georgia. Daytime signal coverage is somewhat less than some other 50,000-watt AM stations, due to Georgia's poor ground conductivity, thus many Atlanta suburbs (Gainesville, Newnan, Griffin) only receive a grade B signal. Even so, it still provides at least secondary coverage well into the north Georgia mountains, and as far south as Macon. WAG's nighttime signal is heard across a wide coverage area, covering the Southeast and reaching into the East Coast and Midwestern United States. History In early 1922 there was tremendous public interest in the then-new technology of radio broadcasting. On December 1, 1921 the U.S. Department of Commerce, which regulated radio at this time, adopted a regulation formally establishing a broadcasting station category, which set aside the wavelength of 360 meters (833 kHz) for entertainment broadcasts, and 485 meters (619 kHz) for market and weather reports. By the end of the year the number of authorized stations would exceed 500. In many communities a race broke out to see who would be the first to get a station on the air. In Atlanta the primary contenders were the Capitol Telegraph and Westinghouse. Capitol Telegraph established a makeshift studio on the fifth floor of its building at 7 Forsyth Street. A transmitter had been ordered, but facing a delay the newspaper arranged for the equipment used by Gordon Heidt for his amateur station to be temporarily installed. A broadcasting license was normally needed before a station could go on the air, but it was arranged to have an initial telegraphed authorization, which was sent by the Department of Commerce on the evening of March 15, with the station's debut broadcast taking place that evening. Capitol's new station was issued the randomly assigned call letters WAG. In September 1922 the Department of Commerce set aside a second entertainment wavelength, 400 meters (750 kHz) for "Class B" stations that had quality equipment and programming. WAG was assigned to this new wavelength. In May 1923 additional "Class B" frequencies were made available, and Atlanta was assigned the use of 700 kHz. Once again WAG was assigned to this new frequency. In 1927, WAG became an NBC Radio Network affiliate. In the summer of 1927, WAG began transmitting on 630 kHz. On November 11, 1928, under the provisions of the Federal Radio Commission's General Order 40, WAG was reassigned to a "clear channel" frequency of 740 kHz, on which it was the dominant station nationally. In March 1941, as part of the implementation of the North American Regional Broadcasting Agreement, WAG moved to 750 kHz, where it has been ever since. From 1925 to 1956, WAG-AM and WAG-FM were both operated out of the top floor of the Atlanta Biltmore Hotel in lower Midtown. Afterward both stations moved to an new buliding at 101 Marietta St NW, which also would occupy WGAB-TV since 1980. On August 16, 1980, WAG programming began to be simulcast on WAG-FM 101.5. Programming WAG began it's service as an all-news radio station on February 1st 1970. Every half-hour on the station begins with a recap of top-stories. WAG airs IRN 2-minute newscasts at the top at bottom of each hour, traffic and Weather reports from AccuWeather every 10 minutes on the 6's, sports updates at 13 and 43 past the hour, entertainment news at 54 past the hour and business news at 20 and 50 provided by Reuters Business News. WAG receives news reports and sound-bites, along with continuous coverage of breaking news, from Independent Radio News, NBC News Radio, AP Radio and Westwood One News. Category:Atlanta, GA Category:Georgia Category:WTNYCorporation Category:WTNYRadio Category:All-News radio stations Category:News radio stations Category:Class A Clear channel stations Category:IRN affiliates Category:NBC Radio Network affiliates Category:AP Radio affiliates Category:Westwood One affiliates Category:Reuters Business News affiliates Category:AccuWeather Radio affiliates Category:750 AM